The Peach Creek War
by iceandfire66
Summary: Eddy misuses the skills of recycling, and it results in a war for Peach Creek. Will Double D join his friend's insane cause, or will he justly defend Peach Creek? Can Rolf's mysterious past help end the battle? COMPLETE
1. Episode 1: One Nation Under Eddy

**The Peach Creek War**

**Episode 1: One nation under Eddy**

The Eds were wandering around the junkyard, looking for a new idea for a scam. The heat was getting to Eddy, and he seemed to be losing his patience.

"I give up! I must have writer's block or scam block or something!" he screamed. Double D worried about his friend. _Eddy is very frustrated_ he thought to himself. Before he could try and comfort Eddy, Double D tripped over a sheet of metal. He fell on his knees, which were scraped from the ground.

"OW!" Double D said in pain. "This junkyard is a metallic graveyard with all of these pieces of metal lying around. Someone should recycle them to build vehicles for the army." Eddy didn't believe he just heard what his friend said.

"Wait, these pieces of metal could be turned into things like tanks?" he asked him with a look of hope. Double D looked at him and nodded.

"Why yes, with the proper equipment, of course." he said. And just like that, gold coins replaced Eddy's pupils, and his hair turned into a cash sign.

"Guys, I have a new scam idea! Double D, how about we make our own armored vehicles!" he told his friend. Ed was eagerly excited about the idea.

"I will be a galactic hero!" he exclaimed in delight.

"Well, I don't know…" Double D said in doubt. _No child should have access to those kinds of weapons_. Eddy sensed Double D's doubt, and prepared a ready lie.

"You're right, that's too unethical. My dreams of learning how to build things out of recycled material are crushed!" he said with fake sorrow to his friend. Ed was oblivious to Eddy's lie, and thought he was serious.

"Don't worry Eddy, dreams come true!" he said as he hugged Eddy. Eddy quickly got out of Ed's grip. Double D felt guilty about Eddy's disappointment. _Well, what harm could it bring?_ he asked himself.

"Actually, I'll show you how to recycle these if you want" he told Eddy.

"Alright, I'm game!" Eddy said in a brighter tone.

"Check, you're it!" Ed screamed.

Ignoring Ed's comment, Double D said "Well then, let's go to the recycling plant."

"How long will this take?" Eddy inquired.

"An hour" Double D replied.

"Fine" Eddy grunted. He didn't want to spend an hour of learning, but he got over it. The Eds headed off to the recycling plant. They went inside to see the place abandoned.

"Well, it's been abandoned for years, but I'll still show you" Double D said. He turned on the lights, and Eddy was awed. He saw gigantic machines all over the facility. He rushed around to see the machines starting to recycle materials into toys. One of them was a toy tank. He began fantasizing about the possibilities. He then rushed over to see pictures of vehicles made by the army. While Double D explained the process out loud and slowly, Eddy was creating his own blueprints of a powerful vehicle, one that a tank would even have trouble with. In about an hour, he finished the plans, and headed home with Double D and Ed.

"Well, I have to get home. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Double D told them. He walked onto his lawn.

"See you later Double D!" Eddy called out. Double D waved back, and shut his front door.

"Ed, we're going to be unstoppable once we make our own army. Nobody can stop me now!" Eddy said to his goofy friend.

"Whoa, what did I miss this time?" Ed asked him.

"I'll explain at my house" Eddy said as he dragged Ed to the junkyard. After spending a few hours of collecting scrap metal, Eddy rushed off to the recycling plant with 3 tons of scrap metal from the junkyard, and had a huge vehicle made. The vehicle was 20 feet high, 10 feet wide and 30 feet long. It had a turret at the back and the front, and a large cannon on the top that was 3 feet of the vehicle's height. Eddy then had guns made for himself and Ed. They were shotguns, sub-machine guns, and sniper rifles. When Eddy was pleased with himself, he ran home gloating with Ed.

"The other kids will obey us now monobrow!" Eddy exclaimed.

"And so will the gravy!" Ed said before rushing into his house. Eddy looked at him with a confused look.

"Uh, yeah… sure…" he muttered. Before falling asleep, Eddy contacted one of his brother's friends.

"Hey, it's good to hear you too" Eddy said into the phone.

"By the way, do you still have those confidential codes?" he asked mischievously.

The next morning, Double D woke up at 7:00 to the sound of heavy machinery.

"What in the world…" he said to himself. He looked outside to see Eddy standing on the top of a massive machine with the kids gathered around him. He saw Ed inside the cockpit of the horrid vehicle.

"Eddy, what's going on?" Double D asked in a demanding voice. Eddy was glad to see his friend.

"Good morning my friend, and congratulations! You're just in time to join the CATS!" he said with delight. Double D and the other kids giggled.

"The cats?" Double D said while laughing. Eddy started to grind his teeth.

"No, the "Children's Alliance of Trained Separatists", which is basically my army" Eddy said in a gloating voice.

"What are your aims? World peace?" Double D asked him.

"Conquering the whole stinking cul-de-sac!" Eddy said insanely.

"What?!" Double D asked in shock. "There is no form of government in the cul-de-sac! We won't stand for this!" Double D told him defiantly.

"There are two things wrong with that sentence" Eddy said as he began an explanation. "First, these kids have no choice because this thing is impenetrable and has huge weapons. Second, you have a choice Double D. Join me, or perish."

Double D looked at his other friends afraid of what might come next. They all were staring at him, waiting for his reply. Double D turned to Eddy, and grimly said his answer.

"If you're going to impose a monarchy of your ego on this cul-de-sac, then you'll have to go through me!" he said with pride, and at the same time, fear.

"Fine, but you had a choice!" Eddy said angrily. "Anyone else who wants to join me and view me as supreme ruler?" Eddy asked the kids.

"I'll join you guys! Plank always wanted to be part of a monarchy" Johnny said. Johnny jumped inside the machine with Plank.

"Wise choice, Johnny boy!" Eddy said as he pointed his finger at him. "Anyone else?" Eddy asked. The other kids weren't as happy with him as a monarch.

"We'll never join you Eddy!" Nazz stated.

"Yeah, I'm not going to obey King Dork the first!" Kevin said mockingly.

"We're never joining you!" Sarah screamed.

"You're too cruel to be king!" Jimmy said with a pout.

"Well, as for the rest of you, prepare to fall before my V.M.D!" Eddy screamed with hate.

"VMD?" Double D asked in a puzzled voice.

"Vehicle of mass destruction" Eddy replied. Double D looked at him blankly. "Jeez, can't you keep up with this?" he asked his new enemy. "Ed, attack the kids" Eddy commanded.

"Okay! Going in reverse, chief!" Ed said while jollily laughing.

"What?!" Eddy said in a puzzled tone. Eddy and Ed went backwards slowly as Ed made the beeping sounds of a truck backing up.

"The other way!" Eddy yelled.

"Okay!" Ed replied. The two Eds went charging towards the kids. The kids dove out of the way, and saw Eddy jump in the VMD as it flew down the hill. He turned the machine around and began driving toward the kids again. Double D was quick to respond.

"Quick, down the sewers!" he yelled to the other kids. Rolf opened the manhole, and Jimmy couldn't stand the stench.

"Gross!" he said in disgust.

The Kids went down into the sewers just as Eddy was leaving the hill. Eddy came back up, but didn't see a trace of the kids.

"Where did they go?" he asked Ed.

"Maybe the mutant mole people took them!" he said with a scary look. Eddy gave Ed a confused look, who waved in reply.

"Ah, forget this!" Edd said. "I have to make two more of these."

Eddy drove into the forest, out of sight of the other kids. Double D looked outside, and saw not one trace of Eddy other than the tire marks.

"The coast's clear" he assured the other kids.

The kids climbed out dazed and confused. Kevin was the first to start getting answers.

"Double D, where did dorky get that thing?" he asked in surprise.

"I think he made it at the recycling plant" Double D said. The other kids gave him a baffled look, because they didn't recall Eddy being interested in recycling. "I took him there yesterday to show him how it worked. He seemed to have harmless intentions."

"Well, that definitely wasn't harmless." Nazz said angrily.

"Where do you think he'll go next?" Kevin asked him.

"Well, he'll probably go make more of those, probably two so that Johnny and Ed can have their own" he started to explain. "Meanwhile, he'll send Ed and Johnny to get the only possible recruits left."

"Who's that?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"The Kanker sisters" Double D replied. Rolf laughed heartily at Double D's theory.

"Hah, Rolf doubts that the stingy Ed-boy would ever have the Kankers on his side" he said. Double D shook his head in disagreement.

"No, he would" Double D said grimly. "If there's one thing that Eddy knows, it's that the Kankers are strong and intelligent. He will be a tougher opponent if he convinces the Kankers to join him."

"Then we have to go there before he does!" Kevin said anxious to beat Eddy to the trailer park.

"Yes, but we should split up so that we can also build vehicles like Eddy's" Double D said. "I will go to the trailer park with Nazz and Kevin while Rolf, Jimmy and Sarah go to the junkyard to collect as much scrap metal as they can."

"Alright, let's go!" Rolf said to his team. Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy ran off towards the junkyard.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's get going!" Double D said to Nazz and Kevin.

Double D, Nazz and Kevin went towards the trailer park. Meanwhile, Ed and Johnny already reached it.

"So Eddy wants us to join his alliance?" Lee said.

"And what's in it for us?" May asked suspiciously.

"Eddy says that you'll have seats on the throne and in government when he forces the other kids into slavery" Ed told them.

"Okay, plus we get to be with our boyfriends!" Lee said.

"Yeah!" May said. Ed winced at the comment.

"I doubt Double D would be evil enough to do this!" Marie said.

"You're right, he didn't join us!" Ed said.

"Marie, come on!" May begged. "You're always acting tough! Now use that to become powerful!" May told her.

"That's not how I truly am, but this is!" Marie said while walking away. "I refuse to join" she told Ed.

"Then take this!" Lee said. She tackled Marie to the ground when her guard was down. Lee kept hammering her until she finally fell to the ground and was nearly immobile. Lee and May beat Marie until she fell down to the ground, with a hard time getting up.

"Okay, bye Marie!" Ed said happily. Ed, Johnny, May and Lee left in the VMD. After the VMD was gone, Double D and his group arrived. Double D ran up to the trailer. He, Nazz and Kevin searched it, but found nobody.

"Darn it, they were already here!" Double D said to them. He walked outside and noticed Marie struggling to get off the ground. "Marie!" he screamed.

"Double D…" Marie said softly. She fainted before the kids could reach her. Double D propped her on his back, and began walking back to the cul-de-sac with the others.

"I don't believe it!" Double D said. "She didn't join! There may be hope after all!"

"We can take her to my house" Nazz said. "My mother keeps a deluxe first-aid kit that even has materials to make casts."

"Okay, I'll tell the others on their walkie-talkies!" Double D said.

"Rolf, come in, Rolf!" Double D said into the radio. Rolf heard his radio, took it out, and replied "Yes, what is it Double D?"

"I have secured Marie, but her sisters seemed to have joined Eddy" Double D said. "Have you found enough metal?" he asked Rolf.

"Yes, Rolf must have about 3 tons!" Rolf said with pride.

"Great job! Take that to the recycling plant, and…"

"I did, but the plant was destroyed" Rolf said.

"Eddy! Well, bring it to Nazz's house! I think I may know another place where we can recycle it" Double D said.

"Alright, Rolf is approaching the house" Rolf answered.

A few hours later at Nazz's house, Marie faded back into consciousness. Nazz and Double D were patching up her bruises.

"Double D, she's awake!" Nazz told him.

"Uh, so much for family looking out for you" Marie said when Double D treated her bruises.

"Your sisters did this?" Double D asked in astonishment.

"Yeah" Marie replied. "Ed came and convinced them to join Eddy's army."

"I better see if Rolf needs help" Nazz said. After she walked out, Double D started to ask Marie some questions.

"Well, did you join them?" Double D asked her.

"No, and that's why those harpies beat me up" Marie replied.

"Well, you're welcome to come with us" Double D told her.

"Well, I guess so" Marie said.

"Why, because I'm here or because Eddy's side is like a terrorist group?" Double D asked her.

"A little of both!" Marie said with a grin.

"Well then, welcome to the PCA!" Double D said with a smile.

"PCA?" Marie asked in confusion.

"Peach Creek Alliance" Double D said.

"Oh, that makes sense!" Marie replied.

Suddenly, they heard something grinding outside.

"What is that?" Marie asked Double D. He was glad to hear the noise.

"It sounds like our jeep is ready!" Double D said with a voice of accomplishment.

"Jeep?" Marie asked in a confused voice.

They walked outside to see two jeeps with metal plating. There's a machine gun turret in the back and two smaller ones in the front of jeep. There's a driver seat, three passenger seats and a gunner's seat. Rolf was wearing a military suit.

"Rolf, what are you wearing?" Kevin asked him.

"This is the uniform of my grandfather! He was a general of the Russian czar for two years until the revolution!" Rolf told him.

"You're Russian?" Kevin asked, hoping to finally know Rolf's heritage.

"Only partly" he replied. Double D came out with Marie and looked at the jeep.

"I see that the jeep was made according to plan" Double D said in an impressed voice.

"How did you guys make these?" Marie asked them.

"I used another recycling plant and the materials Rolf gathered to create these jeeps. We now have enough room for everyone to fit. There's even some metal left over that we used to make weapons.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Marie asked in a worried voice. Double D shook his head.

"Besides, shouldn't we, like, call the police or something?" Nazz asked him.

"Eddy's destroyed the telephone and electricity lines" Double D told her. "He's attempting to prevent us from leaving or getting help"

"Well, can't we leave now?" Marie asked him.

"Well, not exactly" Double D said as he began to walk towards the hill. "Follow me" he told Marie. The other kids wondered what her reaction would be when she saw Eddy's monstrosity. They walked off to the top of the hill to see a huge wall surrounding the area with mounted turrets.

"This… This is impossible!" Marie said in disbelief.

"It seems that Eddy used nearly all of the junkyard's metal to create this barricade" Double D began to explain. "This is a siege. There's almost no way in and no way out for us."

"Well, how devastating are those turrets?" Marie asked him.

"Watch" Double D told her. He threw a piece of an old tire that was rusty and eroded down the hill. The turrets shot missiles and bullets at it until it was no more.

"That's unbelievable!" Marie said.

"It is, which is why we have a huge problem" Double D said.

"Can't we fly out of here?" Marie asked him.

"Even if we had enough of a flat area to take off, we would need to reach altitudes of more than 200 feet for his turrets not to detect us" Double D told her. "Plus, the junkyard has no metal left. We're trapped."

"What if we dig underground?" Kevin said.

"We don't have the power to go underground for more than 30 seconds" Double D said. "If we tried, we'd have to go back to the surface, and the turrets would destroy us!"

"Is the creek clear?" Nazz asked him.

"Sarah did some scouting, and said that the creek has been blocked by the barricade which acts like a dam" Double D told her. "We can't even use a submarine to escape" he said.

"Double D, Rolf has an idea!" Rolf said with a smile.

"What is it?" Double D asked him.

"You said that we cannot fly, sail, submerge, dig or drive out of here, correct?" Rolf asked him.

"Yes…" Double D concurred.

"Well, what if we combine two of those to escape?" Rolf asked him. Double D didn't completely understand what he meant.

"What do you mean?" he asked Rolf.

"The creek has a dam, but we will be undetected if we use a submarine." Rolf said.

"But the barricade goes all the way to the ocean floor of the creek!" Double D told him.

"But we can escape if the submarine has a drill!" Rolf said. Double D thought about Rolf's idea.

"Rolf, that's crazy, but it might work!" he said. "It will, however, be a hassle to create such a machine."

"There is still some scrap metal left" Rolf explained. "If we use that to make the sub and the drill, then we could leave!"

"Alright! I'll begin working on the plans for the sub!" Double D said. "Everyone grab an SMG and pistol from Rolf's armory. Kevin and Rolf, you two take sniper rifles in addition to the others so you can scout the rest of the area. If you need to contact me, use your video communicators. Does everyone have a communicator?" Everyone except Marie nods.

"Oh, sorry Marie" Double D apologized. "Here you go." He gave her a bulky walkie-talkie that had a video screen in addition to its speakers.

"Remember, when you guys scout, contact me to mark down which areas Eddy controls" Double D said. "I will update a 3-D model of the cul-de-sac to get an idea of how big the barricade's diameter is." Everyone walked off to do their jobs.

"You know, you might need some help with that program thingy…" Marie asked slyly. Double D sighed.

"Very well, you can come… but don't try anything!" he said strictly.

"Trust me, I've changed!" Marie assured him.


	2. Episode 2: An Innocent Pawn

The Peach Creek War

**The Peach Creek War**

**Episode 2: An innocent pawn**

Eddy, Ed, Johnny, Plank, Lee and May were inside of the VMD. Eddy pulled down a chart of the cul-de-sac area, with a red circle that contained the cul-de-sac, the playground, part of the creek, the junkyard and the trailer park.

"We currently control this entire area" Eddy informed them. "The red circle represents our line of barriers and turrets. There's no way for the rebels to escape. Now, the question being addressed in this particular meeting is how we find the other kids."

"Plank says that we should blow them up!" Johnny screamed. Eddy smacked his head, realizing that this kid was on another planet.

"We don't know where they are!" he yelled in frustration. Ed didn't get it either, and said "We could take them out one by one." Eddy just shook his head in disappointment. "_Why can't they understand that we can't do anything to them because we don't know where they are"_ he thought to himself.

"Maybe instead of going to the kids, we should make them all come to us!" Lee suggested. Eddy was intrigued by her idea.

"What are you proposing?" he asked her.

" We need to find just one kid and use him or her as a hostage" Lee told him. "Then, when the other kids come, we'll defeat them all!"

"Great idea!" Eddy said. "The only problem is that we have to find a kid first…"

"I will take care of that, commander!" Ed said with a salute.

"Okay Ed, but be careful…" Eddy said cautiously.

Meanwhile, Double D was working on the map of Eddy's walls on his computer at his house. Marie was walking around Double D. She hugged him, but Double D brushed her off.

"Marie, I'm not interested in romance, especially from someone who enjoys harassing my friends and me" he told her. Marie realized that he was right, and went over to the window. She saw the wall Eddy made in the distance. Marie was watching outside, wondering why Eddy did this.

"Why did Eddy do this?" Marie asked Double D. Double D sighed, knowing that he'd have to face the truth that Eddy did in fact alienate him and the other kids.

"Marie, I've always seen Eddy as a friend, but am well aware that he's extremely selfish" Double D confessed. "He'd sacrifice anything to eat a jawbreaker, so imagine what he would do to rule the cul-de-sac."

"Has he always been selfish?" Marie asked him. Double D realized that she was starting to act more serious.

"Well, for as long as we've known each other, Eddy has…" Double D said, searching for the right words. He noticed a dark brown spot in Marie's hair. He realized that her blue hair was starting to turn brown.

"What's happening to your hair?" Double D asked her. Marie looked in a mirror, and gasped when she saw that her dye was wearing off.

"Oh I hoped this wouldn't happen!" she said to him. He looked at her curiously. "I use dye to color my hair, so it's okay if you mock me. It serves me right for what I've done to you" she told him. Double D had a feeling for Marie he never felt before… guilt. He understood that she was upset about the matter. He too, had his own share of hair problems.

"No, actually, you look better that way" he told her reassuringly. She looked at him, surprised that he didn't mock her. They smiled at each other and Double D returned to filling in the information that he received from the scouts. He finally finished the map, and analyzed how large the wall's circumference was.

"Oh no!" Double D said to himself. Marie ran over to look at the screen. "What?" she said worriedly.

"They control all areas of Peach Creek's District 3! They even control a third of District 4!" Double D said in shock. Marie didn't understand what he meant, but it sounded bad.

"What's a district?" Marie asked him.

"Districts are used for to divide the residents of a city, such as into groups for voting. Peach Creek has 5 districts" he explained.

"But, that means they've captured a fourth of Peach Creek!" she said. Double D was surprised at her close estimate of how much area Eddy controlled in Peach Creek.

"Yes, but they won't expand much further!" he told her with a bit more confidence.

"Why not?" Marie asked him.

"The rest of the districts have public areas where Eddy could draw too much attention. District 1 has the Police Department, District 2 has the Fire Department, District 3 is the area that we're familiar with, District 4 doesn't have anything of interest except suburban homes and construction sites, and District 5 has a boulevard with many company owned and family owned businesses" he explained.

"But what if someone from the other districts comes here?" she asked him.

"According to our information about Eddy's siege walls, anything that doesn't have armor made of strong metal like steel or titanium will be destroyed!"

"He would never hurt innocent people, would he?"

"If he's gone this far, then he probably won't stop" Double D told him.

Kevin and Rolf soon rushed inside, out of breath and panting.

"Double D, I have terrible news!"

"What is it, Kevin?" Double D asked in a worried voice.

"Eddy's building more parts of the wall" Kevin said.

"What?!" Marie shrieked.

But the junkyard is empty, and didn't h use up all of the materials on the current wall" Double D asked them.

"Apparently, Eddy was able to capture more than Rolf presumed" Rolf said.

"Then we better hurry on creating our submarine! How's its construction going?" Double D asked.

"Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy worked with your schematics to create the foundation of the submarine" Kevin said. "Right now, they're working on it's floor."

"That's good news! If we don't hurry, we'll never escape!" Double D said.

"What do we even do when we escape?" Kevin asked him. Double D thought about what steps should be taken once they escape.

"We need to go to the police. If they can't stop Eddy, then they can still get help" Double D said.

"We better return to patrol" Kevin said. Double D nodded, and said "Yes, and please give me all the information that you have about the second wall. If I don't quickly figure out what Eddy's going to control with it, our escape plan will may be foiled." Kevin gave him a piece of paper with their observations. Rolf and Kevin then returned to their scouting duties.

Meanwhile, Eddy was gazing out of the command deck of the VMD. Lee walked up beside him.

"Has Ed found a target yet?" she asked him.

"Oh, I assure you that he's found the perfect pawn" he told her. Lee nodded, and noticed that Eddy was looking at her in an analytical way.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You seem more… serious, calmer" he said. _I'd rather have her be serious than kiss me 24/7_.

"You seem to be using a bigger vocabulary" she said smiling.

"Yes, I thought that I needed to since I'm leading an army" Eddy replied.

"So, what about us?" she asked slyly. Eddy looked at her angrily, and said "Ed and I already told you and May that there's to be no romance involving any of the four of us, or anyone on the team, for that matter" he told her strictly.

"I meant after the war" she said. Eddy thought about it, and said "Well, if you don't act like dating is all about amorous affairs and embarrassing my friends and I, then I'll consider having a future with you" he told her.

"I'm sure that you will" she said. Eddy seemed distressed, and tired.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I guess so" he replied. Lee had an idea to cheer him up. She began massaging his shoulders.

"Are you better?" she asked. Eddy enjoyed the massage and felt more energetic.

"A little bit" he told her thankfully.

"Well, I better check on May and Johnny. They'll probably start fighting again" she told him, and walked off. He was surprised that she didn't try to kiss him. Eddy was still looking out the window with a few questions racing through his mind.

_Double D, where are you? Why didn't you join me? Are my intentions really wrong? _he thought to himself. Eddy cleared his mind of his last thought and he continued to gaze at his wall outside.

Sarah, Nazz and Jimmy were working on the submarine in a small clearing of the woods. Nazz noticed that they were running low on metal.

"Jimmy, can you go to Rolf's house and bring back some more metal?" she asked him.

"Okay and I'll try to be careful" he replied, and happily ran off. He ran out of the woods to the playground for a shortcut to Rolf's house. Suddenly, Ed jumped out of the bushes and grabbed him.

"Ah, Ed!" he screamed.

"Come with me little scared one" Ed said with a grin. He walked off with Jimmy despite his pleas for help. Somebody heard him, however. His noise attracted the attention of Kevin, who was scouting with Rolf in the woods.

"Rolf, do you hear that?" Kevin asked him.

"What does Rolf hear?" Rolf asked in a confused voice.

"It sounded like Jimmy yelling" Kevin said.

"Maybe we should check" Rolf suggested. Kevin nodded, and the two looked into the woods with their sniper rifles.

"Oh no! The tall, dim-witted Ed-boy has taken Jimmy!" Rolf said when he saw Ed carrying Jimmy.

"We better tell the others about fluffy" Kevin said.

"Rolf still doesn't understand who this fluffy is" Rolf said in a confused voice. The two boys ran off to Double D's house.

Ed threw Jimmy into his cell and locked it. Ed then proceeded out of the room. Jimmy began to feel afraid and lonely in the cell. After a while, he heard someone opening the door. He looked outside the iron bars of his cell to see Eddy coming towards him.

"Hello Jimmy!" Eddy said with a menacing grin.

"Why did Ed bring me here, Eddy?" Jimmy asked impatiently.

"We needed a prisoner. It gets lonely for me not to have my old pupil around" Eddy said. Jimmy looked at him in defiance.

"It doesn't matter if I learned your twisted skills. I still fooled you and helped the Kankers catch you once!" Jimmy said to him.

"Yes, but the Kankers are on our side now" Eddy replied. Jimmy shook his head.

"Not all of them" he reminded Eddy. Eddy recalled that Marie didn't join them.

"Now I remember. I forgot about the little gothic traitor!" he said grudgingly. His expression returned to a smile. "But you don't have to be a rebel, Jimmy" he told him.

"What do you mean?" inquired Jimmy.

"You would be a great help to us with your crafty intelligence" Eddy told him.

"I'll never betray Sarah!" Jimmy promised.

"Oh, then if that's the case, I'll ensure that she's taken out of the picture!" Eddy said evilly. Jimmy glared at him.

"How dare you! Double D will find you!" he said angrily.

"Yes, he will, and that's exactly what I want" Eddy told him. Jimmy looked rather puzzled at what Eddy said. "Let me explain" said Eddy. Eddy pulled up a chessboard with a white pawn, a white rook and a black knight. The white pawn is in the range of the black knight. The rook isn't in the range of anything.

"You are this pawn. Right now, I have you in a dire position. My separatists and I are the knight. The rook, also known as the castle, is all of the other kids against me. Here's what I plan to do" he explained. Eddy moved the rook in range of an attack from the knight but also protecting the pawn.

"The others will try to protect you. But when they come to save you…" he told Jimmy. Eddy knocked the rook over with the knight.

"They'll fall into my trap!" Eddy yelled.

"NO!" Jimmy screamed.

"And if you don't join me…" Eddy said to Jimmy. Eddy used the knight to knock over the pawn.

"You'll pay the ultimate price!" he told him darkly.

"You can't defeat them Eddy! They'll find a way to escape! They wouldn't all risk their lives for a small chance to save me!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Not all of them would risk their lives, but Double D would try to be the hero and convince the others to help him rescue you. Their chances of escaping are also very slim" he told Jimmy. Jimmy understood that he was probably right. Eddy tossed a plate of food to Jimmy's cell.

"I think I've said enough for now" Eddy said to him. Jimmy looked at the carrots in disgust.

"Yuck! I hate carrots!" he complained.

"If you join me, then you can eat whatever you want" Eddy said to him as a temptation.

"Forget it!" Jimmy responded.

"So be it, Jimmy" Eddy said calmly. Eddy walked to the door and looked back at Jimmy.

"So be it" he told him with a grin. Eddy walked out of the room. Jimmy began to cry in his cell, ashamed of the trouble he'd cause for his friends.

Double D was driving a jeep with Nazz and Marie. Marie was sitting next to Double D while Rolf manned the turret in the back.

"Are you sure there's a fault in the design of the walls, Double D?" Marie asked him.

"Yes, but we only have a small chance of successfully completing an attack" he told her.

They arrived within a viewing distance of the wall. They weren't on the sensors of the wall's radar.

"I don't understand what the fault is in that thing" she said.

"Their bottom area is slightly weaker than the rest of it because of the turrets' weight affecting it" Double D explained.

"But how could we get a clear shot with the turrets guarding it?" Nazz asked.

"Because we're not going to attack the wall. The turrets are!" Double D said.

"How?" Marie asked.

"If we can drive near the walls, the turrets will try to blast us but keep missing. Instead, their blasts will cause the wall to decay. If we drive back and forth, we could cause a wall to break, which might make most of the surrounding walls fall" Double D explained.

"The only problem is that we wouldn't get close enough to do that" Nazz said in doubt. Suddenly Kevin and Rolf ran up to them with Sarah.

"Guys, Jimmy's been captured by Ed!" Kevin told them. Double D narrowed his eyes, realizing that Eddy had become a true threat. Nazz, and even Marie, had worried expressions.

"Rolf saw it on his sniper rifle" Rolf told them.

"Make them give him back!" Sarah demanded.

"What should we do?" Kevin asked him.

Double D considered his options for a moment. If they left now, they wouldn't be able to test out his plan on this wall, but if they waited, Eddy might do something horrible to Jimmy. He made up his mind.

"Well guys, it looks like we're going to take the fight to Eddy!" Double D said.

"But where is the dork?" Kevin asked him. Double D had a theory about Eddy's location.

"I think I might know, but first we have to arm ourselves" he told the others. The kids drove back to the cul-de-sac. They armed themselves with basic weapons. Each carried an SMG and a pistol. Then, they separated into two groups. Double D, Marie and Kevin were one group. The other one was Rolf, Sarah and Nazz. Double D remembered to inform them about the guns' power.

"Attention everybody, there's something you should be aware of. Our guns are hardly even 15 caliber rifles and pistols, so we won't kill them but only hurt them. Just think of it like a paintball match" Double D said. The other kids nodded. "Let's go!" Double D exclaimed, and the other kids cheered. The groups went in two separate jeeps. Together, they approached the creek where the VMD was stationed. Eddy looked out of the vehicle bay and saw Double D and his allies approaching in their jeeps.

"_Double D… I have you now"_ Eddy thought happily.


	3. Episode 3: The Battle of the Ed River

**The Peach Creek War**

**Episode 3: The Battle of the Ed River**

Eddy approached Double D and the others. They didn't stop driving, and he kept walking. He was walking alone, making it seem that he was defenseless. He was right in thinking that Double D wouldn't fall for his trick. Kevin was deceived, however.

"Quick! Shoot him now!" Kevin barked anxious to get Eddy before he could escape. Rolf aimed his sniper rifle, but Double D lowered the weapon and screamed "Stop the jeeps!" Kevin slammed the brakes, as did Double D. Kevin looked at Double D, who pointed to the VMD.

"Look at the VMD's roof!" Double D told him.

At the top of the VMD, there were 10 turrets aiming for the jeeps.

"If we even tried to harm Eddy, we would have been blown to pieces" Double D explaied.

"Good call" Kevin said to him, in shock that he almost caused their untimely deaths. Double D looked at Eddy, who seemed to be staring back.

"I think I know what he wants" Double D said.

"Well, we can't let him escape this area!" Marie told him. Double D shook his head.

"Fleeing isn't his intention. I alone must confront him" he told them. Double D exited the driver seat of his jeep. He calmly shut the door, trying not to show his anxiousness. He approached Eddy for what may be the last time he sees his former friend. They stood merely 6 feet from each other.

"I've been expecting you, Double D. Behold the luxuries of grandeur from a scammer's mind" Eddy said with a smile. After he finished his sentence, a convoy of 30 huge robotic machines rolled out from behind the VMD. They formed a circle surrounding the VMD and jeeps. Suddenly, the huge machines transformed into walls with turrets. Double D was shocked at this. He and Eddy were now cut off from the kids.

"How did you get the codes to program these things?" Double D asked him.

"Oh, my brother has a friend who was able to contribute his intelligence for a greater cause" Eddy bragged. Double D frowned at him.

"More like an insane cause!" Double D told him. Eddy returned the glare. "How can you do this? Do you have any idea of the consequences that your actions are forming?" Double D asked him

"What have I done?" Eddy asked him.

"You've captured a young boy, laid siege to more one of this town's districts, and you've caused huge amounts of destruction among us!" Double D told him angrily.

"All with good reasons!" Eddy replied. "You never understood the brilliance of my scams, Double D!" Double D gave him a puzzled look.

"Most of our scams failed!" Double D said.

"The more mistakes one makes the more one learns from them!" Eddy told him.

"But you haven't learned, and this deranged military campaign is living proof of you so called "ingenuity"!" Double D told him. "Why are you doing this?" he asked him in a calmer voice. Eddy was ready to dish out his anger. _After all these years, I finally have my revenge_ Eddy thought to himself.

"All of the kids other than Ed and you never thought of me as a threat or a hero. They never fell for my scams, and they thought I was blinded by fury. But I wasn't blinded by my anger, I was enlightened! I have become stronger than any of you children!" Eddy told him. Eddy turned away to view the river, looking at his glorious wall blocking it.

"I control the entire cul-de-sac, something that my brother failed to do!" he told him.

"What?" Double D asked in surprise. _That may be the one thing he did that his brother didn't do_ Double D thought.

"You heard me! Before my brother left for college, he almost took over the cul-de-sac. The only problem he couldn't handle was stopping the army! He would have been in jail if he wasn't a minor! But now that I've controlled everything in this district and much more, I can restart where he left off! I will be remembered for generations! Join me Double D. With my crafty ideas and your raw knowledge, nothing can stop us!" Eddy told him. He extended his hand as a sign of a pact. Double D rudely pushed it away.

"I can't do that Eddy. Just stop your ways or I'll have to hurt you" Double D told him. Eddy was offended by Double D's refusal.

"As you desire, Double D. Today, here at the Ed River…" Eddy told him. Double D giggled at the name.

"You renamed the creek "Ed River"?" he asked after he stopped laughing.

"Uh, yeah… it was just something that I came up with at the last minute…" Eddy said nervously.

"If you say so" Double D said smiling. Eddy regained his focus on the task at hand.

"Anyway, today, here at the Ed River, I will mark my place in history as the conqueror of Peach Creek! I will be greater than Napoleon, Washington or Patton!" Eddy told him. Double D raised an eyebrow at Eddy.

"As always Eddy, you're too egotistic" said Double D. "I will halt your efforts!" Double D warned him. He took out a sword he brought for close combat and pointed it at Eddy.

"You shall fail… my former friend" Eddy said sadly. Eddy took out a sword that was more of a cutlass than Double D's medieval one. "Attack them!" Eddy screamed.

Eddy and Double D both clashed swords and began to fight alone while the other kids were trying to avoid being blasted by the VMD and the walls' turrets. Double D ran down the hill while defending himself against Eddy. They clashed swords back and forth, and continued to talk while dueling.

"It was foolish of you to betray me" Eddy said. He then threw a horizontal strike at Double D. Double D blocked it with a diagonal guard.

"You're the one who betrayed us, Eddy" Double D replied. He swung vertically at Eddy, but Eddy blocked it with a horizontal guard.

"If everyone had respected me like they did my brother, I wouldn't have done this. Besides, it was your fault for the VMD because you took me to the recycling plant" Eddy said. Double D winced at this comment. He couldn't help but feel guilty since he showed Eddy and Ed how to recycle.

"Don't worry though. I already have 2 more VMDs ready" Eddy said. He noticed that Double D loosened his stance, so he swung diagonally at him. Double D was caught off guard, and hit the floor. The strike barely missed him. Double D got back up.

"What!? How much metal did you collect from the junkyard?" Double D asked in a surprised voice.

They stopped their fighting to talk for a bit. Eddy couldn't help but gloat.

"The junkyard was only enough for my first VMD! I got the other parts from the trailer park, thanks to some help from Lee and May" Eddy explained.

"So why aren't your VMDs here?" Double D asked him.

"Oh, one of them is coming. May had to finish securing a district, however. Here come Lee and Johnny now" Eddy said. Suddenly, Double D saw another VMD approaching. His friends were trapped between the walls and the VMDs. If he or somebody didn't stop this, his friends would be defeated.

"Well, it seems that it's all over" Eddy said in a cocky tone.

"Your ego is too cocky, Eddy" Double D said.

"Are you that arrogant or are you just blind?" Eddy asked him. "Your allies are trapped" he reminded Double D.

"For the moment, but you'll get your just desserts" Double D warned him.

"Talk is cheap. Let's end the debate and finish the battle!" Eddy said.

Eddy swung horizontally for Double D, who luckily ducked and was unharmed. His hat, however, was chopped off. Eddy stared at Double D without his hat. He was shocked to see normal black hair on his head.

"What's the big deal? Why'd you always wear that?" Eddy said pointing to the hat.

"Well, it seems the mark from the dodge ball incident is fully healed" Double D said. Eddy was confused.

"What?" he asked Double D. Double D realized that he didn't understand, but didn't care.

"I'd explain, but I'm too pissed about my hat to talk to you!" Double D screamed. Double D started to ferociously attack Eddy. Eddy was starting to lose the grip of his sword. Double D threw countless vertical, horizontal and diagonal strikes, all which Eddy blocked. Double D was trying to disarm Eddy by using his rage.

"You defiled me!" Double D said. He was clearly angry about the hat.

Double D's friends weren't doing well. The VMDs encircled them, and Marie remembered what Double D said.

"Hey guys, I have an idea" Marie told them.

"Why should we trust you?" Kevin asked her.

"Does anyone else have a way out of this?" Marie asked them. Nobody said anything.

"Okay, then listen" Marie said. "Double D said the bottom parts of the walls are weak, right?" she asked them.

"Yeah" Kevin replied.

"So, how about we drive near the walls, like Double D said, and when the turrets try to shoot us, they'll knock the walls down!" Marie said as a suggestion.

"Great idea, kank- I mean, Marie!" Kevin said. He nearly called her a Kanker, but felt that she earned their trust.

"But what about Jimmy or Double D?" Rolf asked. The other kids tried to figure out who they should rescue first. Meanwhile, the turrets were coming closer to nailing them.

"I'll rescue Jimmy with the help of Sarah and Nazz. Rolf, you and Marie need to keep driving these jeeps. Marie, try to get Double D. Rolf, you pick us up when we have Jimmy. When we're all together, we'll try Marie's idea" Kevin said.

"Okay!" the other kids responded.

Double D chased Eddy to the Creek's rapids that were formed by the dam. Double D struck at Eddy, but he dodged it. Double D missed and fell into the water. Then, Eddy started to lose his footing on the slippery edge and also fell in. They swam towards the rocks, clinging on them. Eddy began to lose his grip, so Double D extended his hand.

"Grab my hand!" Double D said. Eddy flinched. He looked at Double D in shock. Then, he realized how it would end if he let Double D take him.

"Hurry!" Double D said impatiently.

"No, if I surrender, then I'll only be delivering myself to my own demise! Until, and if, we meet again, Double D" Eddy said. He smiled, let go of the rock, and went uncontrollably downstream. Double D heard him screaming on the way down. He lost sight of him when he fell down the waterfall into the swimming hole.

"Eddy!" Double D screamed.

Marie drove up in the jeep, and threw a rope to Double D.

"Grab it Double D!" she said loudly over the noise of the rapids. Double D grabbed it, and he was pulled into the jeep. He noticed that she had nobody with her. She floored the jeep, and headed back toward the creek.

"Where are the others?" he asked her.

"They're at the VMD getting Jimmy!" she explained.

"You weren't followed?" Double D asked her. She had a look of guilt on her face.

"Well, not exactly" she said. Suddenly, Lee's VMD started tailing them.

"We better hurry" Double D said.

At Eddy's VMD, Kevin flew into the vehicle bay. The turrets stopped firing because they no longer saw the jeep. He tried to find the camera room with Sarah and Nazz. They saw a door labeled "Security cameras", and went inside. They saw video screens of different rooms on the VMD.

"See if you can find where Jimmy is" Kevin asked them.

"There he is!" Nazz said. In a video screen was a prison cell with Jimmy inside. The TV was labeled "Prison Block Zeta".

"This thing seems a bit smaller inside" Kevin said.

"There's no time for admiring it, we have to get Jimmy" Sarah said. They were running to the door when Ed found them.

"Galactic hero to the rescue! You are going to be defeated by Commander Uranus!" Ed exclaimed

"Move it dork!" Kevin screamed. Kevin, Nazz, and Sarah started fighting Ed, and the 3 kids soon overwhelmed Ed. He dropped the key to the cell.

"Come on!" Kevin said. They ran to the prison cell while Ed contacted Lee. He could barely walk.

"Lee, it seems that the rebels are freeing Jimmy, so what are your orders?" Ed asked her.

"Try to stall them" Lee told him. Ed shook his head.

"I'm not in that condition" said Ed. Lee thought about what to do, and decided to send reinforcements.

"Stay calm. I'm sending help! Johnny will assist you" she explained. Ed nodded.

"Where's Eddy?" Ed asked her.

"I don't know" she replied. She expected him to be back by now.

"Okay, Ed is signing off" Ed said. Lee turned off her radio and looked at Johnny.

"Take this VMD and help Ed" she ordered. Johnny noticed that she wasn't following him.

"Are you coming?" Johnny asked her. Lee shook her head.

"No. I have a feeling that something has fallen upon Eddy" she explained. She rushed to the vehicle bay, and saw a motorbike stationed. She drove out of the VMD and stayed hidden from Marie and Double D. She drove alongside the river, trying to find Eddy

"The VMD catching up" Marie said. Double D turned his head to see Johnny driving towards them at full speed. Marie saw that they were about to hit a rock and drove around it.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" she screamed in fright. Double D nodded. Johnny smashed right through the rock, and followed them back to the creek. The rock took out one of his wheels, so he started to spin of control. He drove into a tree, which collapsed on the VMD.

Kevin and the others opened the door to Jimmy's prison room.

"Guys! Boy is it a relief to see you!" Jimmy said relieved. Kevin unlocked the cell, and Jimmy ran out. The group ran to the loading bay where they saw Rolf waiting with his VMD.

"Where's Marie?" Nazz asked. They saw Double D drive into the loading bay.

"Hurry! Enter your respective jeeps!" Rolf ordered. They got into the jeeps, and ran out. Johnny drove his bashed VMD in front of them. They were cornered between the two VMDs, however. Luckily, the turrets recognized them, and started shooting at them but only hit the VMDs. Johnny felt the walls coming down, as did Ed. Johnny tried to run out, but a piece of the roof collapsed and blocked the door. Ed was too sore to move. Within minutes, the VMDs collapsed into scrap metal.

"Now it's time to try out Double D's plan!" Kevin screamed. The kids drove near the walls, and the turrets missed them. Instead, they hit their structural support, and the walls collapsed like dominos. The kids drove away from the creek, cheering all the way to the cul-de-sac. When they arrived back home, they talked about the recent battle.

"I can't believe it! How many VMDs does Dorky have?" Kevin asked them.

"As far as I know, there's only one left. May was driving it. She and Lee are the only ones who were unscathed in this battle" Double D said. Even though Lee didn't know it, Double D caught a glimpse of her in the motorbike.

"The Kanker sisters always seem to make it out fine" Rolf said suspiciously. Marie looked at him angrily.

"Hey! I almost got blown up by a VMD!" she said.

"True" Rolf said. Sarah looked worriedly at Jimmy.

"So Jimmy, what did they do to you?" Sarah asked him.

"They tried to turn me against you guys! Eddy was trying to seduce me and it was so scaring and confusing! I'm just happy to be home at long last!" Jimmy said while embracing Sarah in a hug.

"Really? What did he say?" Sarah asked. While most of the kids listened to Jimmy's story, Kevin noticed Double D's new hairstyle.

"Double D, nice haircut!" he complimented. "Wait a minute, where's your hat?" Kevin asked.

"Eddy chopped it off. It's probably with him at the end of the river" Double D explained. Nazz realized that he mentioned Eddy being at the river's end.

"Wait, what happened to Eddy?" Nazz asked him. Double D felt like it was partly his fault of what probably happened to Eddy.

"I offered to save him, but he was so stubborn. We were holding onto rocks at the new rapids of the creek. I extended my hand to pull him closer to land, but he refused to lose, so he… let go" Double D explained.

"Wow. I never knew how crazy he was" Kevin said. Double D remembered Kevin's question about his hair.

"Well, it's a funny story. Before I moved to Peach Creek, I was in a dodge ball game at an old school. The other kids picked on me, so they decided to joke around by teaming up on me. That incident left a scar on my head and a gap in my teeth. My scar was hideous, so my mother bought hats for me. The only one that I seemed to like was the black one, so she bought it for me. She also bought extra hats. When my parents found out, they moved here, to Peach Creek" Double D explained.

"That makes sense" Kevin said.

"Where's the scar?" Sarah asked.

"It used to be very noticeable, but now it's gone" Double D said.

"Did you have any friends before you came here?" Nazz asked him.

"No, and now that my two best friends have betrayed me and are probably dead, I'm on my own again" he said.

"What about us?" Kevin asked.

"What about you guys?" Double D asked them. "You always make fun of me or ignore me, and you call me names" he reminded them. They did feel sorry for doing that to him.

"That doesn't mean we don't like you" Rolf said.

"We just hated your scams" Sarah said. Marie stood next to him.

"I'll always stand by your side" she promised him. Double D smiled.

"I admit, I didn't completely think you were a dork. I just hated your intelligence and your scams" he said.

"We all considered you a friend, Double D" Nazz assured him.

"Thanks guys! And no matter what happens in this crazy war, I know we'll face it together!" Double D said proudly. They all walked off together.

Eddy was drenched in water. He felt amazed that he survived. _Double D, I'll have my revenge. Just you wait_ he thought to himself. Lee walked over and put a towel on him. He was glad that Lee rescued him after he passed out from the rapids

"You better not catch a cold" Lee told him. Eddy glared at her.

"I have other things to worry about!" he yelled. She was hurt by his anger.

"I was just trying to help" Lee said innocently. Eddy was calm again.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe what's happened" he told her with guilt.

"Are you sure that you saw the VMDs collapse?" he asked her. She nodded. Eddy was shocked that Double D found a fault before he could. _Sockhead is smarter than I thought_ he thought to himself.

"Where are Johnny and Ed?" Eddy asked in a worried voice.

"May recovered them abruptly after the battle. They're in her VMD's medical wing" Lee explained. Eddy nodded. _How did any of us survive?_ he thought to himself. Eddy stood up and walked off with Lee.

"This war doesn't seem like it will get any better for us" she said in doubt. Eddy remembered Lee mentioning May recovering them. _So, she might have succeeded after all_ he thought to himself. Eddy chuckled, and Lee stared at him.

"On the contrary. I've got a surprise for Double D and his rebels" Eddy told her.

"What is it?" Lee asked him.

"Let's just say that Double D won't have any help from Peach Creek" Eddy said.

"Do you mean that…" Lee asked him in an unsure voice.

"Double D may have saved himself and his friends from my wrath. But he couldn't protect the town!" Eddy gloated. The two walked off to May's VMD, confident that they had a chance to win after all.


	4. Episode 4: A Turn In the Tide

**The Peach Creek War**

**Episode 4: A turn in the tide**

Hey, sorry I haven't written in a while. School's been busy, and I've worked on some new stories. My time hasn't been a waste, and I'll try to make 2 more chapters for this story.

Eddy passed by the red and black banners in the VMD given to May. Lee was admiring the banners, partly because she designed them. May was patiently waiting at the observation window of the VMD. When Eddy last spoke to May, just a few hours before the battle, she alone was chosen for an assignment that would change the war's tide in Eddy's favor. He approached her, and she was glad to see him when she turned around.

"It's good to see you in one piece" May told him with enthusiasm. Eddy ignored the compliment. He was too focused on her mission, which he assumed was successful.

"Did everything go as planned?" Eddy said in an confident voice.

" Yes" May replied. "The entire town is under your control." Eddy laughed maniacally at her response.

Lee had no idea what was going on, and screamed in shock "WHAT?!" Eddy turned to give her his good news.

" Surprise!" Eddy said with a grin. "May's mission was to secure the last district left to the town. Now we control all of Peach Creek!"

" So May's attack is what you were referring to?" Lee asked in a confused voice.

" Exactly" Eddy replied. "May has taken control of the town, and just as I predicted, not even the police could stop us. The whole town is in a state of isolation from the rest of the county. If anyone comes here, they won't leave in one piece." Lee wasn't as sure as Eddy.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked in her confusion.

" Pretty much" Eddy replied in a more relaxed tone. "Besides, nobody would try to attack us since we have all these civilians here. May, did you destroy all methods of transportation?"

"Affirmative Eddy" May said. Eddy was impressed by her work.

"Well, it appears that this war is over!" Eddy said with absolute confidence. Lee was still uncertain, and continued to ask him questions.

" But what about the rebels and the civilians?" she asked Eddy. "Won't they retaliate?"

" No, in addition to setting up more walls, May also built towers that will prevent anyone from revolting" Eddy told her in a serious tone. "There are even a few in the cul-de-sac. So where are Ed and Johnny?"

"Follow me" Lee said to Eddy.

Lee and Eddy went into a medical wing with a few beds. Eddy saw that Johnny was still knocked out, but Ed was wide awake. Ed was watching a fishbowl movie on TV. Eddy couldn't believe what he was seeing. He now had an understanding of how he survived the rapids, but how did Ed live when thousands of pounds of burning metal fell on him. Then again, Ed was famous for doing the unexpected. He was worried about his friend.

"You okay lumpy?" Eddy asked in a concerned voice.

" Never better" Ed said between a few coughs. Eddy could sense the pain that he had. He noticed that there was a huge scar on Ed's chest.

" Man, they sure did a number on you" Eddy said in a surprised voice.

Suddenly, Johnny woke up dizzily. He looked around the room to see Lee and Eddy near Ed's bed. Eddy turned his attention to Johnny. He thought Johnny was nearly dead. Was it easier to survive a collapsing VMD than he originally thought? He stopped thinking of how he survived and focused on making sure he would recover.

"Johnny, you okay?" he asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Plank?" Johnny said in a dry voice. Eddy looked at Lee for an answer. She was just as baffled as the others.

"Oh no…" she said quietly.

"Lee, where's Plank?" Johnny asked in a panicked voice.

" That's the problem… I don't know" Lee said with shame. "May didn't report finding him." Johnny felt an overwhelming rush of anger and sorrow. Plank, the one friend who nobody else understood, was gone. He lost his best friend.

"NO!! PLANK!!" Johnny screamed at the top of his lungs.

Johnny began to cry. The others tried to comfort him. Eddy wondered where Plank was. He already assumed that Double D was to blame. _Double D, when I find you, you'll pay for the hearts you've broken_ Eddy thought to himself. During the confusion of the C.A.T.S., the PCA members were discovering Eddy's control of Peach Creek. Double D reported his observations to his teammates.

"We have a problem" Double D began in a hopeless tone. "It seems that Eddy has taken control of Peach Creek." The others looked at him, and they seemed more puzzled than he was. Kevin was the first to question what Double D told them.

"Wait, how?" Kevin asked him. "Eddy and most of his allies were at the battle yesterday."

"That's true" Double D said as he went on another train of thought. "I'm guessing that May was the cause of this, since she was the only one who didn't fight at the battle."

Kevin paced back and forth, trying to think of what they should do. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Well, is the drilling submarine ready, Double D?" Kevin asked with hope. Double D shook his head, and Kevin frowned in disappointment.

"Why do we need that if the walls by the creek were destroyed yesterday?" Marie asked them. Double D looked at her with an angry face.

"When I went by there this morning, the walls were back up" he told the kids. He could see the hope draining away in the kids from the looks on their faces. Kevin looked at Double D.

"Well, what do we do now?" Kevin asked him. Double D looked away. After moments of being deep in thought, he turned back.

"We can't handle this anymore. We need to contact the military or something out there that could help us" Double D told them.

"Double D, how could we do that?" Nazz asked him. "The town is isolated from the outside world" she reminded him. Double D kept pacing. Suddenly, Rolf stood up on a rock.

"Friends, haven't we faced challenges like this in the past?" Rolf asked them. They all looked at him. "We can find a way and defeat Eddy and his comrades together, and Rolf has a plan to do just that" he said. Rolf led them to his shed, and opened a panel on the wall. He entered a 3-digit code, and a trapdoor in the floor opened up.

"Everybody, follow Rolf" he commanded. The kids walked through a stone hallway, with lights hanging from the ceiling. Rolf walked up to a stone wall, took out a brick, which revealed a lock. Rolf used a key to unlock the door, and walked into the room. The kids walked in to see a room full of swords and other medieval weapons.

"Rolf, we need some more modern weapons" Double D said. Rolf nodded, and pushed one of the walls down, which had several guns hanging on the wall.

"Rolf must confess something of his heritage" he told the kids. The kids turned to him and listened.

"Rolf has noticed that you think his customs are strange" he said to them. The kids began muttering excuses and Rolf ignored them.

"It's alright, you don't have to deny it. The truth is that Rolf celebrates not the customs of one country, but the customs of many countries. The many countries of my heritage, that is. I have these weapons because my father was in the Russian military, or rather, the USSR military, until he was fed up with communism and fled the country. He then met my mother, and she gave birth to me a few years later" he told them. The kids understood a bit more about him. Double D kept looking at the weapons. Rolf picked up the sword and let out a war cry.

"We will defeat the short Ed-boy" he declared. The kids cheered, and Double D stood up.

"Ok guys, here's what we do" Double D said. "We use these weapons to destroy all of the walls, and Eddy's VMD. Once we do that, we take Eddy into custody, and let the authorities do the rest."

The kids went outside and saw their jeeps. They entered their positions, and waited for Double D's signal.

"Another thing, guys" Double D said. "I've assigned code names to the jeeps so Eddy might get confused if he intercepts our radio signals" he explained.

Kevin was driving _Black Falcon_, with Double D in the passenger seat, and Marie operating the machine gun turret. Rolf was driving _Interceptor_, with Jimmy in the passenger seat, Sarah in the back, and Nazz operating the machine gun next to Sarah. The kids drove off.

Double D and the kids saw the wall segment near the candy store. They drove next to the wall, and the same thing happened to it as the ones at the Ed River. It missed, and collapsed. They kept driving until they covered nearly 7/8's of the wall. When they were about to attack the last segment, they saw the 3 VMDs waiting for them. Double D saw Eddy standing at the top of one, with a scar on his face.

"No way, how'd the dork survive?" Kevin whispered. Without warning, the VMDs opened up, and robotic motorbikes armed with machine guns poured out from the bellies of the beasts.

"Fall back!" Kevin screamed. The jeeps started to drive away, but they stopped for no reason. The jeeps were being slowly pulled into the VMDs.

"I knew I shouldn't have made these out of metal!" Double D screamed. "Eddy's using some magnet to pull us in" he explained. The jeeps were pulled into the VMDs, and Eddy greeted the one Double D was in.

"Now, you can come along nicely, or I can give the order to kill all of the town's hostages!" he told them. Double D nodded, and radioed Kevin.

"Guys, do not try to revolt. Eddy has the town people. I'll explain later" he said into the walkie-talkie. Kevin responded "Roger that Double D." Double D and the others were led into a cell. Eddy and Lee confiscated all of their weapons. They also left the jeeps behind, and drove the VMDs away. Double D shared a cell with the rest of the _Black Falcon_ crew. The others were in a cell on another VMD. Double D looked at Kevin and Marie.

"I'm sorry guys" he said. They looked at him. "Don't be, man. It's not your fault we were caught" Kevin told him.

"We got rid of most of the wall, so maybe help will come" Marie told him. Double D wasn't as optimistic.

"Marie, I think it's over" he said sadly. Kevin got angry.

"Dude, you can't just give up! Where's your expertise that you always use for scams? Let's use that to get out!" he told him.

"I can't think of something right now" Double D said. The three went to sleep, fearfully awaiting the morning.

Eddy looked out the window of his VMD with pride. He looked over at the chessboard. _I finally have all the pieces_ he thought to himself. He saw Lee come up on his communication array screen.

"Eddy, the prisoners have been secured" she told him.

"Great job. You can return to your quarters" he told her. She nodded, and the screen faded to black. Eddy walked to his private room on the VMD. _Well Double D, it looks like the tide has turned._ He went to bed for a good night's sleep.


	5. Episode 5: Prison Break

**The Peach Creek War**

**Episode 5: Prison Break**

_Peach Creek was deserted, the town in ruins. He was alone, and saw nobody around him. He could barely move. He felt weak, and was lying on the ground. He looked up, and saw a dark figure, but couldn't recognize the man. The two stared at each other for a time, and then the mysterious man smiled. When he began laughing, the boy faded into darkness._

Double D quickly woke up from his nightmare. He was sweating, and panting a bit. He looked at the clock, which read 8:00 A.M. After he caught his breath, he saw Johnny come with the breakfast for Double D, Kevin, and Marie. It was nothing more than 3 bowls of cereal and 3 glasses of apple juice. Johnny and Double D exchanged glances.

"Eddy says that you he'll chat with you after breakfast, around 9:00" he said dryly. Double D nodded, and noticed that the boy was without his wooden companion.

"Johnny, where's Plank?" he asked sincerely. Johnny burst into tears, and Double D put his hand on his shoulder.

"Lee said that she couldn't find him after the battle" he explained. Double D felt sympathy for him, even though he tried to kill the members of the Peach Creek Alliance.

"Cheer up, Johnny" he told him. Johnny looked at Double D.

"I'm sure that Plank will be found in no time" he assured him. Johnny smiled at him.

"Double D, will you help me find him?" he asked. Double D was sure that he wouldn't be able to help Johnny without escaping, but he didn't want to ruin the boy's happy moment.

"Of course I will, Johnny" he replied. Johnny smiled and quickly ran off. Double D smiled, and noticed that Kevin and Marie were getting up. They saw the breakfast, and started eating. They still were angry about yesterday's defeat and how stubborn Double D was acting. After the three finished their meals, Double D spoke.

"Eddy's going to speak with us in about 45 minutes" he told Marie and Kevin. The two nodded at him. Double D still felt guilty about what he told them yesterday.

"Guys, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday" he told them. They both looked at him as he continued.

"I'm under as much stress as you two, and I'm sorry" he said. Double D looked down for a moment, and then met their gaze again.

"I've made my decision. We're breaking out, and saving Peach Creek" he told them. They smiled at him, glad that the old Double D is back.

"Alright, but how can we escape?" Marie asked him. Double D thought about it, and began to develop a plan. After spending nearly 40 minutes on creating a plan, he turned to Kevin and Marie.

"Well, I have a plan, but we'll need to contact the others" Double D said. He took out the radio that he hid under Kevin's hat, and contacted the other kids.

"_Interceptor_, do you copy, over?" he asked. There was no response. "_Interceptor, _repeat, do you copy, over?" he said into the radio. He heard static from the other walkie-talkie.

"Roger, _Black Falcon_, we hear you" responded Rolf. Double was happy to hear Rolf's voice, and started asking him questions.

"_Interceptor_, escape plan is underway. You'll be contacted at 1300 hours, over" Double D said.

"Roger, _Black Falcon_, _Interceptor is signing off_" Rolf said. Double D turned off the radio, and noticed the camera facing the cell. _It probably can't detect sound, and it makes no difference if Eddy saw the radio_ he thought to himself. Suddenly, Eddy came through the door with Ed and Lee behind him.

"Double D, please come with me" Eddy told him. Ed opened the cell, Double D exited it hastily, and Ed shut, remembering to lock it. Double D slowly walked with Eddy while Lee and Ed stood guard. The two went into a room and sat down.

"Well, Double D, do you now see your underestimation of my army?" he inquired with a smile. Double D just grinned at him.

"Actually, I'm still trying to figure out how you survived our encounter" he told Eddy. Eddy's smile faded, and he stood up with his back facing Double D.

"Lee was able to save me after you attacked my denizens and I" he explained. Double D stood up. Afraid that he would punch him, Eddy took out his gun, but Double D made no action to harm him.

"I offered you a chance to be saved, and to stop you from carrying out anymore cruel endeavors" he told him.

"I still don't understand why my actions are so wrong. I'm just creating a legacy greater than my brother's" he told Double D. At this comment, Double D could no longer stand it.

"Eddy, you have to stop. Is your brother the reason you're doing this, or is it because of the other kids' treatment to you?" he asked him. Eddy faced Double D.

"I can do what I want, and you have no say in that" he yelled. Double D realized that he couldn't get through to him. Eddy changed the topic.

"Besides, "Mr. Good Guy", I'm not the one who stole Plank," said Eddy.

"I never took Plank" a confused Double D said in defense. Eddy let out a light chuckle.

"Say what you want, but no alibi can change what I think of you" he told Double D. He looked Double D in the eyes. "You've gone from teacher's pet to crook in a week" he hissed at him. Eddy kept walking. Double D thought of something.

"What do your parents think of this?" he asked Eddy. Eddy gave a low chuckle.

"Double D, I arranged for all the cul-de-sac's parents to be on vacation abruptly after I finished the VMD" he told him with a smile. Double D kept thinking of a reason to make Eddy stop.

"Won't the town's inhabitants be angry that you captured them?" he asked them.

"My robots did the dirty work, so my allies and I are clean as far as they know" Eddy told Double D. Eddy laughed even more.

"My machines even gave them the impression that the CATS were part of the rebellion! They think we're working undercover!" Eddy exclaimed. Double D was horrified by his announcement.

"So, where'd you get this VMD?" he asked. Eddy laughed again.

"I have several back-up VMDs, so there are still about 8 left" he told Double D.

"It's smart to have 8 VMDs when you only have about 5 kids" he said sarcastically. Eddy ignored the insult.

"I promise you, Eddy, that you'll fail" Double D assured him.

"But Double D… I've already succeeded" he said slyly. Johnny entered the room, and brought Double D back to his cell. Double D sat down, and looked at Johnny.

"Johnny, you believe that I didn't steal Plank, right?" Double D asked him. Johnny looked down at the floor.

"I don't know what I believe anymore" he said sadly and with remorse. He exited the room and locked the door behind him. Double D looked at Kevin and Marie.

"Well, Eddy's too deluded to peacefully negotiate with" he told them. Kevin nodded, and lied on the couch.

"I'm gonna take a nap" he said before falling asleep. Marie looked at Double D.

"What was that about?" she asked him. Double D looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did Eddy want to see you?" she asked him. Double D remembered his conversation with Eddy.

"He told me that the town's citizens think that he and the other CATS are with the resistance, mentioned that our parents were sent on vacation before they could find out about this, and has convinced everyone on his team that we took Plank, except for Johnny, maybe" he explained. Marie tried to process all of the information he just gave her. Double D noticed that her blue hair was completely gone.

"Your hair has returned to its normal color" he told her. She looked in a mirror, and realized that he was right.

"Do you think it looks good?" Marie asked him. Double D thought about his response.

"It looks glamorous" he said with a smile. Marie smiled dreamily at him. They stared at each other for a moment, and before they knew it, they kissed, but not the kisses Marie gave him in the past, because this time, they both were willfully doing it.

Eddy looked at the monitor in the security room showing their spectacle. Ed was standing next to him.

"What the lovebirds don't realize is that my cameras have sound, and I've heard every word they've said" he told Ed. He replayed the tape showing Double D talking into his radio.

"_Interceptor_, escape plan is underway. You'll be contacted at 1300 hours, over" Double D said. Eddy turned off the video screen. He turned around to advise Ed.

"Double D is a traitor, Ed, so be careful around him" he told Ed. Ed saluted Eddy, and ran off. _I'm not exactly sure who Interceptor is, but I have a pretty good idea_ Eddy thought to himself.

"Well, what do we do now?" Marie asked him. Double D tried to calm his racing thoughts and remember his plan.

"I'm almost finished with the escape plan, and the first step is to get out of the cell" Double D told her.

"So how do we get out?" Marie asked him.

"Well, I still have to finish that part" he told her. Marie just looked at him.

"I know what to do once we get out!" he assured her. She was relieved to know that he knew the rest of the plan. Double D took out his walkie-talkie.

"_Interceptor_, escape plan is almost finished. Stand by for initiating it" he said into the device.

"Roger, _Black Falcon_. _Interceptor_ signing out" Rolf replied. Double D put away

At 1:00, Johnny came to give them lunch. After handing Double D, Marie, and Kevin some hot dogs, he was about to leave until Double D addressed him.

"Johnny, if you let us out, then we'll help you find Plank" he promised him. Johnny just walked off, and said "It's too late, Double D." Double D and the others ate their dinner in disappointment. Johnny saw the security room's door opened, and peeked inside quietly to see Eddy watching a recording of the last battle inside. It showed Plank standing guard at the weapons' locker at the Battle of the Ed River. He saw the VMD start to vibrate, and all of a sudden the metal came crashing down in flames, and the recording turned to static. Johnny kept himself from crying. Eddy tried a frame-by-frame to see if Plank was hit, and although he didn't find video evidence, he assumed he was dead.

"Well, I guess Double D didn't take Plank" he said in a surprised voice. _But your turrets killed him!_ Johnny thought to himself. That evening, Johnny came back and opened the cell, only to wake the drowsy captives inside. Double D realized what Johnny was doing.

"You'll help us?" he asked in confusion. Johnny smiled perkily, and said "Let's just say I've had a change of heart." The three got their things and ran out of the door with Johnny.

"Well, what's the plan, Double D?" Kevin asked. Double D took out a piece of paper that gave a basic outline of the plan.

"Well, Kevin, first we escape this VMD" Double D began. "Then, we rescue the other kids, find a method of transportation, locate and free the town's citizens, and defeat Eddy and his allies." The group rushed to the security room's door. Johnny opened it, and saw that nobody was inside. They bashed the monitor, and ran to the weapons locker. They each picked up a sub-machine gun, and made their way to the hangar. They saw their vehicle in good condition and hopped inside. Kevin put it into first gear, and drove out of the hangar to the other VMD.

Eddy woke up to the sound of an engine, and knew who it was. _Double D, how did you escape?_ he thought to himself. He rushed out of bed to alert the others. He picked up his radio.

"Lee, alert everyone that the kids have escaped" he told her. She nodded, and began to contact the others.

Meanwhile, Double D was using the radio's tracking feature to find Rolf. The radar came up, and it said that Rolf and the others were a mere 100 yards north. They drove north, and saw a VMD standing still. They went inside, and some robots noticed them.

"Quick, shoot them!" Double D yelled. The kids fired their SMGs, and in no time, the robots collapsed. They ran into the prison room, and saw that the cell was locked. Johnny tried opening it, but no success came.

"It's not opening!" Johnny yelled. The kids turned to see May charging at them. Marie round-house kicked her sister, who was knocked into the wall, and passed out. Marie took the key from May's shorts, and opened the cell.

"Many thanks young brunette" Rolf said. The kids made their way to the corridor, but saw Lee blocking it. The kids tried to shoot, but had no ammo left. Marie stepped in front of the others.

"She's mine, guys" Marie said. Double D was about to stop her, but decided to let her settle things with Lee. The kids continued to run out, and Double D tried not to look back. _Don't look back, Double D, it'll only worry you_ he thought to himself. The kids went in their respective vehicles, and drove off. The drove towards the last segment, but saw Eddy's VMD and Ed's VMD blocking the path. Double D saw Eddy waiting on his VMD. Eddy raised his hand, and every robot that the two VMDs had rushed towards the jeeps. The VMDs' guns began to fire everything they had at the kids. Double D knew what he had to do. He looked over at the other jeep.

"Rolf, drive over here so Nazz can come in this jeep with Kevin while I settle things with Eddy" he screamed over the noise of the blasts. Rolf nodded, and drove next to Double D's jeep. Double D pressed the eject button on his seat, and Nazz jumped in behind Kevin. A missile flew towards the two jeeps, so they drifted out of the way just before it exploded when it made contact with the ground. Meanwhile, Double D's seat soared 50 feet into the air. Double D jumped out, and held onto the edge of Eddy's VMD. He pulled himself up, and Eddy turned around to face him. Double D grinned at him, and said "Hello, Eddy."

Eddy was quick to react, and took out his pistol, which had a slow-fire rate. Double D dodged his bullets, and held on to Eddy's pistol. They both pulled, and made it slip. It fell onto the ground below. Eddy saw metal rods next to him on the roof. He and Double D both grabbed two, and faced each other. Eddy looked at his former friend, and said "Now we finish this."


	6. Episode 6: The Final Battle

**The Peach Creek War**

**Episode 6: The Final Battle**

Eddy and Double D gave each other cold looks. Double D gripped his rod tightly, and put it in a defensive stance. Eddy charged and swung vertically for his head. Double D blocked it, and swung back with a horizontal strike to his knee. He hit, and Eddy fell down. While trying to ignore the pain, he quickly got up and swung vertically twice, and Double D side-stepped his attack. Then, Double D attacked horizontally once, but Eddy blocked it with a diagonal block. Eddy swung diagonally twice for both ways, but Double D blocked the attacks. Then, Eddy lunged at Double D while holding his pole straight out. Double D tried to block it, but missed, and Eddy knocked him against a cannon. Double D noticed that the cannon was firing at the jeeps, so he grabbed one of the spare rods.

"What are you doing?" Eddy muttered. After the cannon fired once again, Double D stuck the rod into it. It fired again, but imploded, and created a huge crack in the VMD. Double D and Eddy were thrown to opposite sides of the crack because of the implosion. Suddenly, the crack began to grown in size, and the hull began to split in half.

"You fool, look what you've done!" Eddy screamed. The two divisions of the VMD began to fall down, leaving its inner part exposed. Double D and Eddy quickly jumped inside.

Marie threw a punch towards Lee's chest, but she was able to avoid it. Lee countered with a kick to Marie's side, but Marie blocked it. Marie drop-kicked Lee and she fell to the floor. Lee got up, and threw Marie against the wall. Marie hooked Lee in the face, and Lee hit Marie in the gut. Marie picked up Lee, and threw her against the wall. Lee got back up, and got Marie in a headlock. Marie elbowed Lee in the face, and broke out of her grip. Marie and Lee grabbed hands, trying to push each other over. Suddenly, a huge vibration hit the VMD, and the both fell on the floor. They looked out the window to see Eddy's new VMD in pieces, and saw the jeeps evading the robots' missiles. The jeeps drove near the VMD, and the missiles all hit the gigantic vehicle. The walls came down, and Marie and Lee were thrown to the ground.

Rolf saw the second VMD start to fall apart. He looked in front of him and saw the last wall segment. Behind it, he saw Eddy's other VMDs.

"Urban Ranger Jimmy, contact Kevin, and quickly!" he barked at the top of his lungs. Jimmy took out the walkie-talkie, and Kevin's face came up on its video screen.

"Kevin, Rolf has to talk to you" he explained. He gave the walkie-talkie to Rolf.

"Kevin, the other VMDs are behind the last wall segment" he told him. Rolf heard a screech from behind him, and turned to see missiles flying towards him. He maneuvered the jeep well enough to avoid them, and the last missile flew right over his head. "If we can get over there, then maybe we can blow up the rest of the VMDs" he explained. Kevin drifted to the right to avoid a barrage of missiles.

"Dude, we have to take out those things first!" he screamed. Rolf looked back, and noticed that the robots stopped firing.

"Kevin, I think they ran out of ammo" he said happily. Suddenly, he saw the other VMDs engines explode, and one of the pieces from them crashed into Rolf's jeep, flipping it over. It crashed into Kevin's jeep, and the jeeps toppled over with the kids inside.

Double D looked saw Eddy across the pile of metal between them. Double D looked at the VMD on the other side. It was in pieces of burning metal. Eddy and Double D were horrified to see it.

"Eddy, Marie and Lee were in there!" he said in a worried voice. Eddy stared with fear at it. He turned to Double D.

"Double D, I finally see the error of my ways" he told him. Double D smiled, and was glad to have his friend back. Eddy saw Ed approach in his VMD.

"Ed, we're all on the same side, so destroy the robots" he ordered. Ed nodded, and fired the cannons at the robots. In retaliation, they fired back, and blew up the VMDs' cannons and engines. Ed rushed out next to Eddy and Double D before the remaining 10 robots finished it off. Eddy saw that they were aiming at the Eds.

"Ed, start firing" Eddy ordered. Ed aimed his light machine gun, and fired at the robots, while Eddy and Double D took refuge behind the rubble. Ed finished the robots off, and Double D and Eddy ran over to the burning VMD. _Don't worry girls, we're coming_. Double D thought to himself.

Marie and Lee were on the floor, with every part of their body aching. The ceiling had come down to rest 20 inches above them. Most of the metal around them was on fire. Lee looked at Marie with regret.

"Marie, I'm sorry I hurt you" she told her. Marie looked at her, and gathered the strength to talk

"I'm sorry too, Lee" she said. They looked at each other.

"Look what we've turned into, Lee" Marie said crying. Marie gulped, and tried to ignore her pain. "We used to be great sisters, but look at us now" she said. Lee nodded, and saw May crawl up next to them. She burst into tears.

"I'm sorry also, girls" she said. The Kankers held hands. May passed out, and Marie noticed that Lee was gasping for air.

"Marie, the heat's getting to me" she said before fainting. Marie was starting to pass out, but kept fighting it. She saw Double D coming towards her, and let herself pass out, knowing that she was in good hands.

Rolf crawled out from underneath the upside-down jeep. He was shell-shocked, and only heard faint echoes. He looked to his right, and saw a robot crawling near him. It lunged at him, but suddenly, someone shot it to pieces. He saw Kevin under his jeep, holding a shotgun towards the dead robot, and realized it destroyed it. Rolf saw his rocket launcher in the passenger's seat. He crawled over, and grabbed it. He looked at the final wall segment, aimed the gun, and fired. The rocket made the entire wall collapse on top of the VMDs, and a huge dust cloud began to form. He crawled under the jeep, and it shielded him from the dust. When the dust was gone, he looked at Kevin, and gave him a faint smile. His shell shock was gone, and he saw Double D, Eddy, and Ed emerge from the VMD carrying the Kankers. They laid down the Kankers, and Ed flipped over Rolf's jeep while Eddy and Double D flipped the other one. They put the Kankers in the back of Double D's jeep, and Double D hopped in the driver's seat. Edd went in the passenger seat, and Ed manned the turret. Meanwhile, Rolf put the other kids, all who were unconscious except for Kevin, into the other jeep, and went into the jeep's driving seat. Rolf, the Eds, and Kevin dropped off the kids at their respective houses. Eddy took out a remote, and released the prisoners. He pressed another button, and all of the towers self-destructed. They then went to their houses, and slept late into the morning.

The next day, the Eds were once again hanging out. They were glad to be a trio once again, and were happy that things returned to normal.

"I'm glad we were able to convince the citizens that all of us were against the robots the whole time" Eddy said. Double D nodded.

"If they knew the truth, they would have thrown you and your allies in jail. Eddy was relieved that nothing like that happened. Suddenly, Eddy had another one of his ideas.

"Double D, I just thought of the best scam ever!" he said in delight. Double D smacked his hand against his own forehead.

"Eddy, don't you think we should wait until things have settled down a bit more?" he asked with a chuckle. Eddy shook his head, and rushed off to his house for his next hair-brain scheme. Suddenly, the Eds saw the Kankers.

Johnny was walking around the creek. He couldn't get Plank off his mind, so he hoped he might find a trace of him. Without warning, he tripped over a piece of wood in the ground. He turned around, and saw none other than his buddy Plank.

"Plank!" he screamed happily. He picked up his buddy and gave him a long hug. After he was content, he stopped hugging Plank.

"Let's go play" he said with a smile. They jumped into the creek. Suddenly, Johnny asked "What do you mean you can't swim?" he asked laughing. "I thought wood could float!" he said to Plank.

Rolf walked into his underground quarters. He placed the borrowed rocket launcher back onto its place on the wall. _Thanks for serving for the czar, grandpa_ he thought happily. He put his other weapons on the wall. _And thank you, dad, for keeping your weapons from the USSR_ he thought to himself. He took another look at the wall. _I'll use your weapons when I need them next time_ he promised. He locked the door, and walked outside. He saw Kevin playing basketball, so he ran over to play with him. While they played, they started talking.

"Well, Rolf, we finished the war" he said gladly. Rolf dunked the ball and held it at his side.

"Yes, Rolf is glad that this war is over" he said smiling.

"We won't have to worry about a war anymore since everyone's on the same side again" Kevin said happily.

"Well, Rolf isn't sure about that" he said in a worried voice. Kevin stopped playing and looked at him.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" he asked Rolf.

"Well, Kevin, we did win this war" he told him.

"Exactly, and the problems were solved" he told him. Rolf shook his head.

"No, the problems were entirely solved" Rolf said. He noticed that Kevin didn't understand. He sat down on the curb, and Kevin then sat next to him. Rolf tried to think of a way to explain it, and finally knew how.

"Kevin, why did this war begin?" he asked him. Kevin thought about it, and developed an answer.

"Because Eddy was angry towards the kids and wanted power" he said. Rolf nodded.

"Kevin, anger is an emotion that many people in this cul-de-sac feel at times" he began to explain. Rolf sighed, and said "Because of the technology we possess, our anger and hunger for power will lead to many conflicts, and these conflicts may turn into wars." Kevin understood, and looked back at the ground. Rolf looked at him.

"The only thing we can do to stop that is to try to solve any conflicts that arise" he said. Kevin agreed with him, and looked at the sunset.

"So, it's not over?" he asked Rolf.

"No, this was only the beginning" Rolf replied. "If we don't take action against the coming conflict, then consider it to be the beginning of the end." Rolf finished. Kevin kept looking out into the distance until he saw Nazz running towards them.

"Hey guys, you wanna play basketball?" she asked. Kevin and Rolf nodded in reply, but Kevin remembered what Rolf said.

The Kankers were relaxing at the beach.

"Well girls, what should we do today?" May thought about it, and said "Why don't we see what the Eds are doing?" she asked.

"Yeah, and since we're nicer to them now, they won't run off!" Marie added. The other sisters nodded, and the trio ran off to meet up with the Eds.

Jimmy and Sarah were gleefully playing with their dolls in Sarah's room. Jimmy tried to get what Eddy said to him off his mind, but couldn't. He turned to his friend for consoling.

"Sarah?" Jimmy asked her sadly. Sarah looked at him, and asked "What is it, Jimmy?"

"Do you think that I'm like Eddy when I act crafty and mean?" he asked innocently. Sarah thought about it, and said "Not really, because Eddy's ideas never turn out well!" she said. The two began laughing, but Jimmy still thought about what he asked Sarah.

The Eds stood at their fast food stand, waiting for a customer. Eddy saw the Kankers running up.

"Hey girls, want to buy something?" he asked with a smile. Lee walked up, and said "Eddy, we don't exactly fall for your scams" she said. The other Kankers laughed, as well as the other two Eds.

"Oh, come on!" Eddy said. "I need a jawbreaker." The Kankers looked at each other, and shook their heads.

"So, you boys want to come to the beach with us?" Marie asked. Eddy was about to say no, when Double D said "Actually, I'll go change right now" he said. Ed gave a nod, and ran to his house. Eddy looked at them run off.

"Guys, wait, we have to – oh, I give up!" he said. The Kankers giggled as he went to his house to change for the beach.

"At least he's persistent" May said.

**The End**


End file.
